Back in Time
by Deranged Goddess of Insanity
Summary: HArry goes back in time to 1979 after being abused. He has no idea who he is. All he knows is that he has taks assigned that he must complete.
1. makes a wish

A/n: If the first part looks familiar, that is because I took it from my one of my other fics. Just so you people  
  
know, there is a timeline. James, Remus, and Sirius are 15 and it is the year 1979. Harry is 15 and in 2002. That  
  
means he was born in 1987, not 1980. How much would he weigh in England?  
  
Disclaimer: MINE, ALL MINE, Pixie why did you hit me with a wet noodle? Of course, I own it, you mean I don't?  
  
*Runs away sobbing*.  
  
'Thought,' "speak"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2002~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's birthday was complete misery. He was 5'11" and still growing, yet he only weighed 95 ½ pounds. He had  
  
nightmares every night, and when he woke, he had the words, KILL THE SPARE, echoing throughout his mind.  
  
Then there were the beatings. They were always for small, inconsequential, imagined offenses. Eating too much  
  
'ha, as if, I never get any food', talking too loudly, working, too fast or too slow. To the Dursley's, he never did  
  
anything right.  
  
It had been a complete shock the first time Vernon had hit him. He had missed a spot when he was dusting, and  
  
Vernon had promptly backhanded him. His lip split and he gained a black eye. "You worthless brat, you can't do  
  
anything right. We take you in and feed you and you can't even clean properly. You are as worthless as your  
  
father was," Vernon roared.  
  
He was brought back to the present with Petunia yelling at him to clean the bathroom and dining room. He  
  
complied, but not fast enough. Petunia complained to Vernon on how slow and disrespectful Harry was. That  
  
night, Vernon punished Harry with a new "toy." It was a bullwhip.  
  
It cracked and whistled thought the air before meeting Harry's back. Soon his back was covered with the tatters  
  
of his skin and blood. Before Vernon left, he snarled, " You will be expected to do all your chores tomorrow."  
  
Harry didn't answer. He was looking at the stars and trying to make a wish. It was to be somewhere where he  
  
was safe and wanted. He passed out and never knew that he disappeared in a maelstrom of air and bright,  
  
emerald green light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~In 1079, at Hogwarts~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jamsie-poo, will you stop thinking about your widdle girlfriend, and help with this prank?" a dark haired boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, we all know padfoot isn't intelligent enough to come up with a prank that will humiliate Snape," replied the  
  
blond. "Messr. Padfoot would like to state that Messr. Moony is a pain in the arse, and where is Pete?" asked  
  
Sirius. The three boys looked at each other, and then shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"James, Remus, you two wanna go outside and practice for the game next week?" "We're going to need it with  
  
that newbie seeker, huh Moony." "Race you to the pitch Siri," yelled the two boys in unison. They raced through  
  
the hallways, barging into students, and avoiding the teachers. James made it into the pitch ahead of them, when  
  
the three noticed a green light. The boys crept closer when a body, covered in blood and gore fell out. "My word,  
  
James, HE looks a lot like you," Remus exclaimed.  
  
Normal  
  
Normal  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
଀Ã଀  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
3  
  
ÿ＂  
  
Library Customer Z:\A1.docÿ䀃老À଀À଀  
  
Unknownÿ！  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Symbol  
  
Symbol  
  
]A/n: If the first part looks familiar, that is because I took it from my one of my other fics  
  
]A/n: If the first part looks familiar, that is because I took it from my one of my other fics  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
A/n: If the first part looks familiar, that is because I took it from my one of my other fics  
  
Library Customer  
  
Normal  
  
Library Customer  
  
Microsoft Word 9.0  
  
Burlington County Library  
  
A/n: If the first part looks familiar, that is because I took it from my one of my other fics  
  
Root Entry  
  
1Table  
  
1Table  
  
WordDocument  
  
WordDocument  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
CompObj  
  
CompObj  
  
ObjectPool  
  
ObjectPool  
  
Microsoft Word Document  
  
MSWordDoc  
  
Word.Document.8 


	2. poor boy

A/n: This chapter was supposed to be out the day after the first chapter was posted. I got to busy with chores, and other things.  
  
Disclaimer: If I were the owner of Harry Potter, I would definitely not be writing a fanfic for free. I would be selling it on E-Bay.  
  
James, always the calm one in an emergency, started to assign tasks to the other two. He was just about to have Sirius run into the castle when a portal appeared. Belongs of the boy's fell through. A wand, owl, photo album, and trunk. "Remus, collect and shrink his belongings. Sirius, run into the castle as fast as possible." James looked worriedly at the boy. If something wasn't done soon, the boy would die. "Wingardium Leviso," and with the charm said, he turned and walked up to the castle, being careful not to harm his important cargo.  
  
Sirius ran as fast as he could towards the castle, as padfoot. He made much better timing, and when he hit the great hall, he turned back to his human form. He was running towards the infirmary when he collided into Professor Mcgonagall. She took one look at his face and asked what's wrong. "A boy, appeared out of nowhere, hurt real bad, James said to tell Madame Poomfrey and the headmaster," he panted out as rapidly as possible. "I will go and check on this boy, run and tell Poomfrey as fast as possible," Minerva ordered the poor boy.  
  
James was nearly to the entrance of the Great Hall when Mcgonagall appeared. She took one look at the boy and immediately started casting healing charms. She then turned and took the poor child to the infirmary faster then James could have gone. She didn't even notice as James followed her.  
  
Poomfrey immediately took charge of the boy, when the Mcgonagall and her two ducklings appeared. She used a glass globe that diagnosed the injuries of the boy. The list went on and on.. When it finally finished compiling, she gasped. The list was nearly a yard long. She determinedly set out to heal the worst injuries. The boy was bleeding internally, and a broken rib had pierced his lung. To complicate matters, the boy started screaming and thrashing around as soon after his pierced lung and internal bleeding was healed. "NO, I'M NOT WORTHLESS, I'M NOT A FREAK. LIAR, MY PARENTS LOVED ME." Dumbledore came into the room in the midst of the boys pain filled screams. He stared at the boy, then looked at James, and murmured to himself, "So, this is how the prophecy is to be filled."  
  
~~~~~To my reviewers~~~~  
  
anonymous: Thank you. No, Harry isn't going to be left without hope, but he is going to have a difficult time. He will face his fears, as he faces everything else.  
  
Emerald Bubbles: I will definitely stay happy, and I really love your fic. Are you going to continue it?  
  
Slush puppy: Can I call you slush? Go Remus, Hope the movies good.  
  
Otaku freak: Harry can't really say anything, as he is unconscious.  
  
Tsuki tatsu: I thought you changed your name to sound fiercer or eviler or something like that. Of course, I've reviewed her Ask the twins. I'm the one with the three-legged leprechaun, Pixie.  
  
Kyohaku Celestiale Vespertina: Yes, that was a typo. They can't be at Hogwarts in 1079.  
  
Harriet: Thanks for reviewing. I will keep it as original as possible.  
  
Blue Faerie: The 1079 was a typo, it was supposed to be 1979. See me authors note for why. I get to confused with the whole 1995 thing.  
  
Mordsith Karianda: I will keep that suggestion in mind.  
  
MidnightDragon: Thank you thank you thank you.  
  
Normal  
  
Normal  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
Body Text Indent  
  
Body Text Indent  
  
Library CustomerdC:\Documents and Settings\nmonroe\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of Document3.asd  
  
Library CustomerdC:\Documents and Settings\nmonroe\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of Document3.asd  
  
Library Customer  
  
Z:\back 2.docÿ䀃老  
  
Unknownÿ！  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Symbol  
  
Symbol  
  
SA/n: This chapter was supposed to be out the day after the first chapter was posted  
  
SA/n: This chapter was supposed to be out the day after the first chapter was posted  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
A/n: This chapter was supposed to be out the day after the first chapter was posted  
  
Library Customer  
  
Normal  
  
Library Customer  
  
Microsoft Word 9.0  
  
Burlington County Library  
  
A/n: This chapter was supposed to be out the day after the first chapter was posted  
  
Root Entry  
  
1Table  
  
1Table  
  
WordDocument  
  
WordDocument  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
CompObj  
  
CompObj  
  
ObjectPool  
  
ObjectPool  
  
Microsoft Word Document  
  
MSWordDoc  
  
Word.Document.8 


	3. challenge

This isn't a new chapter, but a challenge. Sorry, I didn't know I had it on signed reviews only.  
  
The requirements for the challenge are as follows.  
  
Harry goes back in time  
  
Harry is found by James, Sirius, or Remus  
  
Harry is to have a snake.  
  
Don't have to…but a prophecy would be nice.  
  
Can be AU.  
  
Harry is to go in the past with his things; i.e. his photo album, wand, trunk, and owl  
  
Voldemort has to be around somewhere.  
  
Let me know where the fic is so that others can read it. 


	4. Nightmares

A/n: I am so sorry this is so late. I got very distracted by a mass of plot bunnies. The bunnies are evil, evil I tell you. If you want to be notified of updates, join my yahoo group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hp_of_all_kinds/ There you will be notified of updates of all my fics.the other option is to join my ml. Just say you want to be notified of updates in a review, and I'll send you an e-mail. I also got distracted by Gundam Wing fics.  
  
Disclaimer: I would say that I own all the HP characters, but than Pixie would go after me with the frying pan again.  
  
Warnings: Harry has nightmare.flashbacks to different events.  
  
Questions: Will you please forgive me for the lateness of this chapter? Should Peter appear in the fic, or should I leave him to rot in the middle of limbo? Can any recommend a good HP fic? Is it Pomfrey or Poomfrey?  
  
Comments: There won't be any slash in this fic, unless a majority of the reviews asks for slash. Oh, if I don't have a chapter up for any fic of mine that your reading within a week from the last chapter, send me e-mails and bug the hell out of me. Otherwise, I'll take my own sweet time to update.  
  
Harry was in the midst of a terrible nightmare. They were terrible nightmares that left Harry mentally screaming No repeatedly. Harry's screams woke up the three boys who had stayed to watch over him. None of the teachers had been able to get them to leave the hospital wing.  
  
Harry stared at the horrible images running through his mind in an endless loop. His mother was yelling 'not Harry' and than there was a flash of green light. Than the scene switched to Cedric's dead body and Voldemort's red eyes staring at him.  
  
Again, the scene changed, but this time it was worse than the other scenes. Now it was Vernon standing over his prone body, kicking him, and snarling that he was a worthless deadbeat, just like his parents. Harry reacted the worst to this scene. While his reactions to the others were purely mental, the last scene brought about a physical reaction as well. Harry started to scream, "LIAR, no, stop, I'll be good.it hurts so much." He started to thrash around on the bed, and his aura started to flash around Harry.  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius looked I shock at the thrashing child. They didn't know how to calm the child done or what to do. Then, James surprised the other two. He calmly started to run his fingers through the boy's hair, as his mother did whenever he had a nightmare. The boy calmed down somewhat, but he was still twitching.  
  
"James, how did you know how to calm him down?'' questioned Sirius.  
  
"It wasn't that hard Sirius, I just remembered what my mum does whenever I have a nightmare," he replied.  
  
"I think we should get Madame Pomfrey in here. Maybe she can give him a potion to stop the nightmares," tentatively said the werewolf.  
  
~In Dumbledore's Office~  
  
Albus was looking absent-mindedly around his office. He had been shocked by the boy who had arrived on the school grounds. The poor child looked just like James, but seemed so different. He couldn't believe the strength of the child's magical aura, nor the fact that he had a scar that could only be the result of powerful dark magic. He was even more shocked at the photo album in front of him. The pictures were all of Lily Evans and James Potter, with the other marauders there. What was even more surprising was the newspaper clipping, yellowed with age. "Potters Murdered by Dark Lord, Child survives Death Curse."  
  
Albus looked up at he heard the door to his office bang open. "Ah, Minerva, I'm assuming that you're here because of the child."  
  
"Yes, Albus, the boy simply cannot be allowed to return to whomever did that to him."  
  
"I don't think he can be returned to who ever did that to him. I think he isn't from this time. He looks exactly like James, and has an incredible amount of power. He has to be one of the strongest wizards alive to break the wards around Hogwarts. I think he's from the future. Let me finish before you interrupt. He looks exactly like James, yet James is an only child whose father died when he was a toddler. His energy level is enough to have brought him to the past or to the future without a charm or a time turner. Besides, his books are all copyrighted from 1990 and on. He has a photo album filled with pictures of James and his friends," said the headmaster.  
  
"Albus, you're not saying that James or the boys mother did this, are you?" asked Minerva  
  
"No, I'm not, quite the opposite. Seems the poor child was being raised by his aunt and uncle after his parents died," replied Albus.  
  
"What do we do than, Albus?"  
  
"We can't do anything until the child awakens. Poppy said that with the extent of his injuries, it is possible the child could have amnesia. If he does, than we are going to have to find some way for the child to remember who he is without him having any mental problems." 


	5. Was it really a dream?

A/n: Sorry this chapter is a bit late, but I somehow was pulled into Yu-gi-oh fics. I love the Yu-gi-oh fics, than there was the fact that I discovered online solitaire. I think I'm addicted to it.

Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to my little sister as a birthday gift…Okay, so her birthday was the 22nd, who's counting?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the notebooks I use to write out the chapters of this fanfic…see, fanfic, which means it is writing by a fan. That means I don't own Harry potter cuz if I did it wouldn't be a fanfic.

Warnings: Some of this chapter contains a dream sequence…

Question: Who do you want to come aid Harry for his second task? It can be any character or creature from the HP books, but no ghosts.

"Speech"

~_Dream sequence or scene change_~

_~Harry was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. He was safe; he just knew it down to his soul. He blinked and than stared at the small room he found himself in. Everything in it was slightly surreal, lending a feeling of chaos to the picture. He glanced up and found that there was no roof to the room. He could see a purple sky filled with light pink clouds. He glanced back around the room and noticed that the furniture seemed to blend into the walls until nothing could be distinguished. Everything in the room seemed to lead to a feeling of eternity, from the way the room seemed to grow as he looked at the other wall to the phoenix that had suddenly appeared._

_The phoenix was beautiful with golden red feathers and wise eyes that seemed to see his very soul. The phoenix opened its beak, and the first notes to a wondrous song trilled out. He stared as the phoenix's song finished, and a soft red light appeared. He watched as the light became brighter and brighter until it caused tears to come to his eyes._

_He looked away, and when he looked back at where the glow had been, he had been shocked to see a strange man wearing a gold shirt and red dress pants. Harry was shocked to see someone else in the strange room he had appeared in. Harry just watched as the man waved his hand around the room, and food appeared on the small coffee table. The smell was appetizing. _

_"Sorry this isn't going to be very nutritional. Do you like fudge brownies?" asked the strange man. " Oh, I guess I should explain where you are. You are in the room of eternity. IT exists everywhere and everywhen, and has always been a last refuge for a powerful witch or wizard. However, once you appear in here, you are assigned tasks, and only when the tasks are finished can you return back home. Several people you would know that have used this would be James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Albus Dumbledore used it for a brief time before he defeated Grindalwad, and Severus Snape will use it in about three years. I guess I didn't mention that you are in the past." He looked at Harry seriously. _

_"You have a several tasks to perform, and if you manage to get past the first stage of the first task, you will be rewarded by one person coming from your time to aid you in the next stage of the task. Periodically, you will find that someone else from the future will come to aid you. They may be anyone or anything. Your first task is to remember who you are, and as such almost all your memories will be taking away. All you will remember is your first name. There were complications since Dumbledore got a hold of your belongings and showed them to McGonagall, but all memory of that will be erased from their minds. I have placed a strong charm on all your belongs. Only you will be able to unlock your trunk or use you things. If I need to tell you more you will appear in this room, and I'll show up after Merlin sings. Have a brownie; it'll take you back to your body. You should wake up as soon as you get back to your body, but to everyone who is watching, a week will have gone past," with that, the man picked up a brownie and disappeared. _~

~~~~~~~Infirmary~~~~~~

James, Remus, and Sirius watched as the boy suddenly sat up. He looked around the room with a confused expression on his face. James spoke before the boy had a chance to. "Here, have a glass of water, you're throat will be sore," he said in a paternal fashion. He watched as the boy drank the clear liquid. He felt vaguely guilty, as Pomfrey had put a truth serum in the water.

"Where am I?" questioned the boy.


	6. Sorting, trasnition chapter

A/n: I'm sorry this chapter is so late, but I've been way too busy lately. From now on, the updates should be fairly regular.

Words without author notes: 1,071

Disclaimer: The chances of me owning Harry Potter is just as likely as me getting an F in Geometry for this marking period (thinks lovingly of her 99 average in the class). As you can see, not very likely.

Warning: Overall, this fic contains child abuse, flashbacks, weirdness, and other things.

James stood and went over to Madame Pomfrey's desk and twisted the figurine on her desk. Madame Pomfey had it charmed to summon her when it was twisted. Within minutes of James twisting the figurine, she, along with Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Dumbledore entered the infirmary. Dumbledore and McGonagall had a slightly sleepy look on their faces, almost as if someone had cast a memory charm on them. James studied them with a frown of concentration on his face before he woke up Sirius and Remus whom had fallen asleep.

It seemed as if the adults were ignoring them, almost as if they didn't exist. James' attention was brought back to the boy who had shied away from Pomfrey when she tried to check him over. 

"Pomfrey, leave the child alone for a minute, he won't die soon, and we need to ask him the questions now." James blinked from the vehemntecy in McGonagall's voice.

Dumbledore looked like he was going to protest the abruptness in McGonagall's tone when he thought about it. She was right; the truth serum was going to wear off soon, so they needed to ask the questions now. "Child, who are you, where are you from, and why are you here? Answer as best as you can," he said in his kind voice.

The boy on the bed looked totally confused, but answered as well as he could. "My name is Harry…" and he trailed off. His expression showed total panic.

Madame Pomfrey sniffed, and stated, "Just as I expected. Harry here, has amnesia, probably a result of the mental and physical trauma he suffered. It could be permanent, so we should enroll him into the school, and hope that he regains his memory soon."

It seemed as if McGonagall was going to protest against McGonagall's statement, and James was proven correct when she stated, "Are you mad Poppy, the boy could be a death eater, or a spy, and you want him in the school?"

That was when Dumbledore waded back into the fray, "Now Minerva, Harry could be a death eater or a spy, but I doubt that. He seems to be a nice young man who needs a place to stay, unless you wish to send him back to the monsters who did this to him?"

McGonagall looked horrified at the very though, and didn't say a word as she left the infirmary. "James," continued the headmaster, " Since the boy looks so much like you, why don't you share your left name with him." He paused to gather his ideas together, "He seems to have all the supplies, so all we have to do is sort him, and he's good to go."

The boy spoke, "Don't speak around me as if I were a piece of furniture. What is a death eater, where am I, and what do you mean by sorting?"

Dumbledore considered the questions before answering; "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sorting means to put you in the proper house at Hogwarts. Your house is your family here. I myself was a Gryfindor, and still hold a faint loyalty to my house. He's eyes twinkled as he remembered the good old days, before dimming, "As for your first question, I'll answer that when you are better prepared. Now rest up, I expect you'll be in here for the rest of the week. As soon as you are free to leave the infirmary, you will be sorted in a private ceremony in my office." The headmaster left with a flourish of his bright turquoise cloak.

"Well the headmaster was right about one thing, you do look a lot like James. Would you mind if I put his last name down as yours?" Harry shook his head, while James chimed in, "I don't mind either, I think it'll be cool to have a family member again."

Sirius and Remus just watched the scenes that had played out in front of them with shocked expressions They were too sleepy to comprehend what had gone on in front of the.

As the week past, James, Remus, and Sirius always went to visit Harry. Peter had gone with them once, and Harry had reacted so badly to him that Pomfrey had banned him from the infirmary unless he was sick. Sirius hadn't stopped laughing art him for the rest of the week. However, the boys were worried about Harry. He didn't eat much, shied away from all physical contact, and never smiled.

Finally, the day arrived for Harry to be sorted. He had just been cleared from the hospital wing though Pomfrey hadn't liked the idea at all. Harry looked around the office, with the familiar seeming Phoenix on a stand. He was only mildly nervous, as James and them were waiting outside the door for him after the sorting. They had agreed to like him even if he got into a house other than Gryfindor. 

Harry was curious when Dumbledore pulled a hat out of the cabinet in the office. _'Am I supposed to pull a rabbit or something out of it_,' he thought to himself. "Harry, put this on your head child," Dumbledore broke into his thoughts. With an attitude of amusing the old coot, Harry put on the hat, and was shocked when it started to talk to him. '_Ah, I see you are giving the task of finding yourself, but let us see what you are made of, time traveler. I will search your memories, though I will not allow you to see what I see. Your loyalty is like that of a Hufflepuff, you have nearly died for your friends many times. But greater than your loyalty is your intelligence. I cannot believe that you taught yourself how to read when you were three. That would have been enough for Ravenclaw, but you have traits greater than that. Your ambition is greater than your loyalty and intelligence, though you are a pure spirit. Remember this, ambition isn't a bad thing in and of its self. It is how it is used. The trait you have the most of is a Gryfindor trait. The things you've done, and the decisions you've made have shown your courage. You belong in GRYFINDOR."_

Dumbledore smiled down at the newest Gryfindor student. "Why don't you go tell your friends what house you were sorted into?" and watched as the child smiled broadly and left the room.

Okay, I normally say thank-you to my reviewers in my fics, but I haven't done so with this fic besides the first chapter. These replies are to reviews from second thorugh forth chapter, plus challenge.

 HYPERLINK "http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=131602" 

histastrea

: Thank-you.

 HYPERLINK "http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=211949" 

WeasleyTwinsLover1112

: Yes, a truth serum. I'm sorry I didn't update soon.

 HYPERLINK "http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=201940" 

serena cherry

: See, I wrote more.

The blank review: I'm glad someone agreed with me.

 HYPERLINK "http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=180068" 

Herald Mistylenna

: Thank-you for the review. Hopefully you updated your things, so I can read some new chapters.

alli : Sorry, I needed the twist so it wouldn't be like all the other travel through time fics.

 HYPERLINK "http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=248396" 

Phoenix353

: right now.

Wormtail's worst enemy: Peter's rotting in Limbo, sorta.

-Lisa-: Don't ask, that's how the library computer saves things…

And to any one else who reviewed cuz I'm too lazy to thank personally, thank-you for reviewing.


	7. The Fat LAdy has a name?

A/n: Yes, this is a bit late, isn't it? If you want to be notified of, updates to this fic please join my yahoo group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hp_of_all_kinds/ Anyway, I've finally figured out html so I've redone some of the chapters. Only the last two so far.

This chapter does not really go into the amnesia. This is still a transition chapter to the next couple of major plot building. 

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not ever own Harry Potter. I however, do own what little plot I have and anything else that isn't owned by someone else.

Warnings: The same warnings as all the other chapters…

James, Remus, and Sirius had been waiting outside the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office for the past twenty minutes. They knew that there was a chance that Harry would be placed in a house other than Gryffindor, and they didn't want that. They would still be friends with Harry, but it wouldn't be the same. James looked up as the statue jumped out of the way, and Harry came out. Harry looked very different, and it took several minutes to figure out why. Harry was smiling, beaming actually.

Sirius spoke, "Let me guess, you got into Gryfindor."

Harry replied, "I guess it is obvious, but yes I did."

James laughed before stating that they should all go to the common room. Harry was the first to agree, and the foursome headed up a flight of stairs and down three and back up five flights of stairs. Sirius had nearly laughed at the Harry's awestricken face as he gazed at the wonders of Hogwarts. After all, Harry had only seen the Hospital Wing and Dumbledore's office.

Harry looked at the moving knights and armor, the talking portraits and the banners that fluttered when there was no breeze. "Stupendous," he whispered so quietly that only James heard.

'Isn't it? This is my favorite place to be," James replied quietly.

Harry looked at James questioningly, "Why? Why not your home with your parents?"

James didn't answer for several minutes, and just when Harry was about to apologize, James spoke, "My house hasn't been the same since my father died. He was the Minister of Magic, and on of the first to openly oppose Voldemort. Voldemort attacked him, and murdered him. My mom had a nervous breakdown and she doesn't believe my father is dead. She thinks he's just on a holiday. I've been staying with Sirius and Remus for the hols, and during the summer, I go to my grandmother's place. She's a bit eccentric."

Sirius and Remus, who had been listening, spoke at the same time, "A bit eccentric. Are we talking about the same person? This is the one who has been known to turn anyone who got her angry into cats, right? The one who is with muggle cartoons and for a time thought she was Trixie from Speed Racer?" They grinned as James started to laugh. They didn't like it when James got depressed, and went out of their way to make him smile again.

James nodded, "Yup, she's just a bit eccentric. Dumbledore's crazier."

Harry looked confused as he tried to follow the conversation, but before he could ask any questions, they arrived in front of a portrait of a fat woman. "Genevieve, this is Harry, he's the newest Gryfindor," Sirius said to the Fat Lady. "Harry, this is Genevieve, though everyone else calls her the Fat Lady. She protects the entrance to the common room. You have to know the password, which is Athena, to get in." As Sirius said Athena, the portrait swung open to reveal the Gryfindor common room where Peter was waiting to meet them.

Remus started laughing as they entered, "I swear Sirius, you're the only person I know who would actually find out the name of a portrait." At that, the portrait shut itself, catching Remus' robes and tearing them.

"I guess you won't insult Genevieve anymore, huh Remus?" Sirius said.

Peter walked over to them, with a faint frown on his face, "So Harry got into Gryfindor? Congratulations Harry."

As Remus and Sirius had started arguing, only James noticed that Harry had stopped smiling and had flinched closer to James when Peter had come over. '_I really don't understand what it is about Peter that frightens Harry, but I am going to find out. Peter is one of my best friends, but Harry is almost like the little brother that I always wanted, never mind the fact that we could be twins if he didn't have that strangely familiar pair of green eyes.'_ James' musings were interrupted by Remus casting a ticking charm on Sirius, and the shouts that came from Sirius.

Suddenly a voice shouted, "What is going on in here." The voice was very familiar, and well it should be. It was Lily Evans. "Some people are trying to study, so will you please shut-up. James, you better do something about them." her voice getting higher and higher as she continued the sentence. James nodded his assent and promptly cast the counter hex on Sirius and gave Remus a bit of chocolate to calm him down. Remus seemed to feel chocolate was the answer to every problem in the world.

James led Harry over near the fireplace, and was getting up to go get the map when McGonagall entered the room.

Urain: Me, get lazy? Sometimes…but I will keep updating this fic.

lily potter: Thank-you. I was trying to be original.

aaaahhhhh!!!: Please don't die. I don't want your death on my conscience.

Hi: See, I updated.


	8. no title

a/n: I guess I should be apoligizing for the lateness of this chapter, but I seem to be doing that in all the fics I have lately... All I can say is that I do not have spell check on the computer I'm using , so I'm really hoping that there aren't a lot of errors, but if there are, let me know and I'll bug someone into checking it for me.  
  
disclaimer: I have not, will not or currently do own Harry Potter and all releted trademarks  
  
warning: nothing major in this chapter  
  
dedication: I dedicate ths to QS basically cuz I can. I like to dedicate things to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
McGonagall glanced around the common room, glaring at the mauraders on principal. It took her a minute or so to find Harry, and when she did so she called him over.  
  
"Harry, I need to speak with you for a bit," she noticed the Mauraders glancing at Harry and looking as if they were going to follow. "Alone, Harry. He'll be fine," she continued to Remus, Sirius and James.  
  
Harry stood up from his place on the couch and followed McGonagall out into the hallway and than into a small suite of rooms off of the Common Room. He looked around with interest and Mcgonagall, noticing his interest spoke, "This is the room the Head boy or Head girl would receive if they are from Gryffindor. Otherwise, if both prefects for Seventh Year from Gryffindor are of the same sex, they'll share this room."  
  
Harry didn't speak as he looked at the paintings on the walls and noticed the elaborate carvings on the bed in a room off of the common area. He walked closer to the paintings and noticed that the man who had shown up in that dream of his was there and that the label underneath it said Godric Gryffindor.  
  
"Dumbledore asked me to test you in Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and basic herbology. Another professor will be here as soon as I finish testing you. He will test you for History of Magic, Divination, and Potions. You will be expected to do your best." She calmly stated. "Any Questions?" she asked.  
  
Harry didn't answer, preferring to get on with the testing.  
  
McGonagall quickly summoned the test, having been told by Dumbledore that Harry most likely would not really speak to her. He just hadn't had enough time to learn to trust her like he had learned to trust James, Sirius, and Remus.  
  
McGonagall gave him the comprehensive test, and than sat down at a desk she had transfigured from an extra chair so she could grade the papers that had been handed in today.  
  
Harry started the test, staring at some of the questions with no comprehension on his face. He had no idea what plant could cure petrification or how to stop Devil's Snare. He didn't know how to get rid of a boogart, though he did know how to get rid of a dementor.  
  
Harry stared down at the parchment before answering and worked on the rest of the test, taking little over an hour to finish the test.  
  
He handed it to McGonagall, who graded it with a flick of her wrist, finding out that he knew everything from third and fourth year, some from second, and hardly anything from first year. It was as if someone had decided some memories were more necessary than others and had gotten rid of the unnecessary ones.  
  
"Well Harry, you will find out your schedule after the next group of tests. The Headmaster will be giving you the next and final test," she said before turning and leaving the suite.  
  
Harry stood up and went back to looking at the picture and the inscriptions when the door opened and Dumbledore came into the room.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, I see you are looking around? See anything you want to learn about? After all, that is the purpose of this place, to erase some of the cobwebs that have grown in your head."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore as if he was crazy before he went back to his desk to sit down.  
  
"I'm not going to test you, I'm sure you'll do find and if you have any difficulties, your housemates shall surely help you. I just wanted you to know that whenever things get a bit to trying or you want to have some peace and quiet that you'd be allowed to stay here."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Then if you want, you can go back to the tower or you can stay here for now. The only condition I have is that only those you trust be allowed in on this secret."  
  
Harry nodded again, feeling idiotic at the movement, before he followed Dumbledore out of the room.  
  
Harry wandered back into the common room, where he was meet by a thunderous scowl from Peter. Harry wondered why Peter was mad at him, but he didn't say anything as he went up to the dorm room and went to sleep for several hours, waking just before dinner. 


End file.
